


touch

by dragoncharm



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, this is shorter than i intended aaaahhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoncharm/pseuds/dragoncharm
Summary: Lon’qu doesn’t think he should mention how she’s probably the only one he could be comfortable doing that with.





	touch

**Author's Note:**

> uh, fair warning: this is my first fan fic and i don’t think i wrote these characters very well so apologies in advance! also it’s 4 am and i wrote this all on my phone so of it’s funky it’s probably because of that.

Nights like these had become increasingly common, with Lon’qu sneaking away into Cherche’s tent at night simply to touch her. It had been her idea, she had thought that letting him be near her would help a bit, exposure therapy and all that. He started off small, sitting in silence with the occasional small talk (mostly from Cherche) before he felt comfortable enough to hold her hands or arms or shoulders and even her face occasionally. 

Tonight was a bit, ah, different though. He wasn’t quite sure how he came to be sitting on her hips, her knees slightly raised while she just stares at him and it’s a bit uncomfortable how she looks because he can’t tell what her expression means. Mostly he is worried about injuring her, because he is sitting on her and she’s more frail compared to him. Lon’qu blinks and looks at her again, her pale face tinged pink and her hair colored like the sunset from the lamplight and she seems like something out of a dream like this, like she’ll disappear if he touches her but she doesn’t and he’s tempted to kiss her. Which is crazy and he makes a small strangled noise that he hopes she doesn’t hear but she does and she flinches a bit. Oops.

“Oh, gods, do you want to stop? Because if you do that’s completely understandable...” She’s rambling which means she’s probably about as nervous as he is and that makes him feel a bit better.

“No, I’m fine. It’s ok.” he says and that quiets her almost immediately. The silence is a bit awkward and it makes his skin crawl uncomfortably. There’s a beetle on the ground around her cot, and he focuses on that instead of Cherche. 

The beetle is very fascinating and he doesn’t notice Cherche moving until her hands wrap firmly around his arms and his attention is back on her. She smiles, and it doesn’t reach her eyes and that bothers him for some reason he can’t pinpoint. Then she’s sitting up and Lon’qu moves so it’s easier for her and from this position, she’s almost to his chin. The sleeve of her tunic falls slightly off her shoulders as she leans back to look at him properly.

“How do you feel?” she asks and he ponders for a moment.

These meetings or whatever you would call them don’t make him feel bad for lack of a better word, he feels as comfortable as he thinks he can be around a woman. Cherche’s hands are calloused, he doesn’t mind the way they feel when she grabs his hand, it doesn’t make him fearful like the touch of a woman usually does.

“Okay.”

Cherche smiles again, this time more genuine and it makes his face feel warm (he hopes it isn’t visibly red) and she lies back down.

“I think you’re making good progress, don’t you?”

Lon’qu doesn’t think he should mention how she’s probably the only one he could be comfortable doing that with.


End file.
